


Cherry Red

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin are at the mall to pick up something for the twins' birthday. While Makoto was away, Rin picked out a little special something for later....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeinekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinekitty/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift fic for my dear friend caffeinekitty! Who happens to have a birthday on the same day as Rin's, so this is kinda for him too....
> 
> But it's mostly for CK <3

The suggestion of a date at the mall was all Makoto’s. He had mentioned that Ren and Ran’s birthday was coming up, and since they were away at their grandparents, now would be an optimal time to get them their presents since they wouldn’t be there to see him bring them home. Rin had said he had a lot of homework to do, but was waiting for Makoto at the mall entrance when he got there. Makoto smiled and waved at his boyfriend, which earned him a blush and Rin glancing away from him.  
            “I was thinking about getting a new pair of goggles anyway, so it’s just convenient is all.”  
            Makoto smiled warmly and had to resist the urge to kiss him; as they were in public and Rin wasn’t the biggest fan of public displays of affection. Or rather, he was really shy about public displays of affection. Rin turned and walked into the mall, Makoto following close behind. They did end up going to the athletics store and picking out a new pair of red goggles for Rin. He also insisted that Makoto get an orca towel; which Rin ended up buying for him because it matched his shark one.  
            They went to every single store that sold toys for kids, or at least that’s how Rin felt; in reality it was more like three stores. Makoto always spoiled his siblings, and this was especially true on their birthday. Finally he got to a toy store he actually found things the twins would like. Rin watched him for ten minutes as he tried to decide between getting them each a figure of their favorite anime character, or getting them each a little hand held game. He knew that Makoto would buy all of them for his siblings, but he might be a little short on funds for his own needs. Rin snatched up two of the things and walked towards the checkout.  
            “Wha-? R-Rin! You don’t have to-”  
            “Well I want to, so I’m going to.”  
Makoto watched his boyfriend pay for the figures-even getting them gift wrapped-trying to hold back the urge to smother him with kisses. Rin could be incredibly sweet behind his rough personality. Makoto paid for the games and together they walked out of the store. Makoto brushed his free hand against Rin’s. He gently linked their fingers together just long enough to make Rin blush and pull his hand away. It might be a little cruel, but there was nothing Makoto loved more than making his lover blush.  
            They got to a row of benches and Makoto set his purchases on the bench. “I’ll be right back.”  
            He saw Rin nod and then he headed off towards the bathroom. When he came back, he was confronted with a very red faced boyfriend sitting exactly where he left him. “Rin, are you alright?”  
            Rin’s face turned a bit redder and he looked away, pushing down something in the bag with his goggles. “It’s nothing. Let’s go have some lunch or something.”  
            He stalked off in the direction opposite of the food court. Makoto laughed and grabbed his things. He jogged after Rin, grabbing onto his hand and turning him around, leading him in the right direction. It certainly didn’t help Rin’s reddening face, but at least he didn’t get go of Makoto’s hand right away. The mall wasn’t too crowded, and luckily no one paid them too much attention. The girls that did glance at them noticed their hands and sighed heavily. Rin even caught a ‘the good looking ones are always gay’ from one group of girls passing them. Before they got to the little French-style cafe in the mall, he yanked his hand back and put it in his pocket, looking away. They sat down in the very back and ordered a coffee each to start. Later, Makoto ordered a slice silk chocolate pie and Rin ordered a slice of apple pie. They enjoyed their coffee and desserts while talking about their respective swim clubs. This turned into Rin complaining about his captain hitting on his sister and how Makoto was really lucky he wouldn’t have to worry about that for another few years. Makoto chuckled then held a piece of his pie out to Rin.  
            “You should try some of this, it’s not overly sweet.”  
            Rin looked at the fork skeptically before reaching out for it across the table. Makoto pulled it back just out of reach. Rin frowned and put his arm down on the table. “I’m not letting you feed me, Makoto.”  
            Rin should have learned by now that looking into Makoto’s eyes was _always_ a bad idea. Makoto’s light pout a puppy eyes melted him instantly. He grumbled and looked around before leaning forward, opening his mouth slightly Makoto moved the fork to his mouth and fed him the piece of chocolate cake. Rin swallowed and pulled back, looking away. “It's alright.”  
            Makoto watched him lick his lips slowly; thinking of other things that tongue was good at. He mentally pushed his perverse thoughts out of his head, for the moment, and focused on something else.  “Do you want to tell me what you bought while I was in the bathroom?”  
            Rin choked on his coffee a bit, coughing into a napkin. “Who said I bought anything!?”  
            Makoto watched him yet again push something down in one of his bags. “I ask because you keep playing with something in your bag.”  
            Rin froze his actions and pulled his hand out of the bag. He opened his mouth to retort but couldn’t find the right thing to say. He resorted to eating the rest of his pie and drinking his coffee. Makoto laughed lightly, covering his mouth so as not to offend Rin then started on finishing his food as well. Rin would tell him when he was ready, but it didn’t make him any less curious. There weren’t a lot of shops around the area where he left Rin; a body lotion store; a book store; a clothing boutique; a lingerie store; the toy store they were just at; and a candy store. He didn’t want to push too far though, so he kept his questions to himself and paid for his food. He wanted to pay for Rin’s as well but Rin was stubborn about paying for his own food. Makoto remembered on one of their first dates where he paid the bill and Rin sulked the rest of the night. It was cute, but he wished Rin would relinquish some of his control once in a while.  
            After they walked around the mall for a little while, they parted ways; Rin claiming he had homework to do. He handed the gifts for the twins to Makoto; making sure to brush Makoto’s hand gently as he handed him the bag. “I’ll call you later.”  
            With that, Rin jogged off towards his house-since he was staying there for the weekend rather than in the dorms. Makoto watched him until he was too far away; he secretly loved watching Rin run, a fact no one knew about him. Makoto turned and headed off in the direction of his own home.  
  


Later in the evening, Rin gave him a call like he promised. Makoto had barely even said hello before Rin spoke up. “Are you curious what I bought earlier?”  
            Makoto strode over to his bed and sat down. There was something in Rin’s tone that made him think sitting might be a good plan. “I am. What did you buy that made you so adorably flustered this afternoon?”  
            “Well, you’re going to have to guess. I’ll give you a hint, its red.”  
            Makoto thought about the shops around before he settled on one that seemed likely. He breathed in, feeling his cock twitch at the thought. “You bought red panties.”  
            “Mhm and they look fucking incredible on me. They’re lace, and only barely cover me.”  
            Makoto palmed himself through his pants. “I want to see you in them.”  
            Rin laughed into the phone. He heard a click and then his phone buzzed, letting him know he received a text. He opened it and stared at the small screen. It was a picture of the red lace on his hip, but nothing closer to what he wanted. “When I see you next Rin, I swear I’m going to get you for this. It’s so cruel to tease like that.”  
            “What would you do to me, if I was there?”  
            Makoto stood up and locked his bedroom door. His parents weren’t there for the rest of the evening, but it was just a precaution. He slipped out of his clothing and sat back on the bed. “Well, first I’d push you on my bed. I’d kiss you all over, gently, because I know that gets you more worked up then rough kisses.”  
            He heard a light grunt, figuring Rin was probably touching himself. “What then? Seems like a pretty weak punishment for being such a tease.”  
            “I’d undress you slowly, nipping and brushing slowly. Ignoring your nipples and your cock, but touching you softly everywhere else,” Makoto thumbed the slit of his erection, smearing pre-cum over the head. “I’d leave the panties on, and only trace the outline of your cock through the fabric, barely touching, but enough to make you feel me.”  
            Rin let out a shaky laugh. “You call me a tease?”  
            Makoto gave his own breathy laugh. “I did learn from the best.”  
            Makoto was going to carry on, but Rin groaned. “Makoto, this isn’t enough. Touching myself like this. I need you.”  
            “Then get here, and we’ll continue this in person.”  
            Rin hung up without another word and Makoto put on his boxers. He wasn’t about to walk around with his cock out, just in case his parents decided to come home with the twins tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon like they said. He was still hard, but he knew that waiting for Rin would be so much better in the long run. Twenty minutes later, there was pounding on the front door. He barely had enough time to open it before Rin threw his arms around him and started to kiss him roughly. Makoto got enough sense about him to shut and lock the front door before he was pushed into the wall. He let Rin slide his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of his excited boyfriend pressing against him. When Rin broke away from him, he was almost completely out of breath. Makoto used this to advantage and scooped him up, carrying his lover to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, locking it, and then deposited Rin on the bed, crawling over him.  
            “You better still be wearing those panties.”  
            Rin smirked up at him. “Well, you know how to find out.”  
            Makoto all but tore Rin’s shirt off his body, tossing it aside, the pants were next to go, and nearly just as quick. “What happened to slow and teasing?”  
            Makoto nipped the side of his neck. “Thanks for the reminder.”  
            He sat back and looked at the full view of Rin in the lace red thong he had purchased. The front was wet and nearly see-through from the pre-cum leaking from Rin’s erection. He started nipping and kissing his way down to Rin’s navel. Rin’s fingers slid through his hair, tightening when Makoto hit a sweet spot. He tried to avoid them as much as possible, as this was payback. He left a hickey on his hip, just low enough so his swim trunks would cover it. Rin moaned, bucking up. Makoto wasn’t going to touch him yet, but that wasn’t going to be much of a problem because in the second he pulled away, Rin flipped them so he was on his back.    Makoto barely had a change to process the position switch before Rin’s mouth came crashing back to his. Rin discarded Makoto’s boxers and left a dark bite mark on Makoto’s shoulder where everyone could see it. He nipped his way none too gently down Makoto’s toned chest, leaving dark red marks in his path. Makoto may whine about it in the morning, but it’s not like the swim team didn’t know, so he didn’t care. With no warning at all, Rin licked the tip of his cock. Rin took him deeper into his mouth, working him with his tongue. Makoto looked down at his lover and brushed strands of crimson hair out of his face. Rin looked into Makoto’s eyes as he sucked him off, never breaking eye contact.  Makoto nearly came early just from Rin’s intense gaze. As if Rin could sense he was close, he pulled away and sat on his knees, looking away and waiting for Makoto’s next move.  
            This surprised the brunette; usually Rin took complete control. They had hardly ever done missionary since their first time; Rin preferring to ride Makoto rather than have Makoto thrust into him from above. Makoto laid him down and trailed kisses down to the waistline of the thong. The tip of Rin’s dick was now peaking out of its small confines. He mouthed over the erection, causing Rin to grip the sheets tightly. He kissed the wet patch gently, slowly running his fingers along the outline. Makoto made sure Rin was watching before he took the waistband in his mouth and slowly pulled the panties off his lover. Rin’s face might have been flushed from the activity, but how he could practically see heat coming off his face.  
            He made another mark on the inside of his thigh and then slowly tongued the thick vein on his cock. Rin moved a hand up to bite his fist, holding back a loud moan. Makoto licked the tip slowly, while trailing his finger along the perineum. Rin bucked up into his mouth and Makoto blessed his low gag reflex. He felt around for his bedside table drawer, extracting the bottle of lube from the drawer. He popped the lid of the cherry scented lube and traced Rin’s puckering hole slowly. Rin tried to muffle his moans but Makoto yanked his wrist down. He released Rin with a soft pop. “I want to hear you. Don’t muffle yourself when we’re alone.”  
            He sucked the tip of Rin’s dick as he slipped one lubed finger into Rin’s entrance. Rin yanked on Makoto’s hair. “ _Fuuuuuuuck_.”  
            Makoto loved it when Rin was so into it he started spouting English curse words. He continued to finger his lover, alternating between sucking him slowly and leaving dark angry marks on his inner thighs. Rin yanked on his hair again. Makoto pulled back with a smile. “Something wrong, Rin?”  
            “Yeah, I’m tired of your damn teasing!”  
            Makoto leaned down and nipped his ear lobe. “Perhaps if you ask me nicely.”  
             “Please fuck me with your big thick cock, Makoto.”  
            Makoto laughed and kissed him as he lubed himself up and pressed the tip of his cock to the entrance of Rin’s hole. He pushed in slowly, knowing Rin wanted him to go faster. He wasn’t finished with teasing quite yet, but he was reaching his own limit for holding back. Makoto stopped kissing him and paused part of the way in and waited until Rin opened his mouth to make a remark before slamming himself the rest of the way in. He was rewarded with one of the loudest moans he’d heard come out of Rin’s mouth. He waited for Rin to adjust a bit before started thrusting into his tight heat. Rin moaned out words in English he didn’t understand, but he loved how it sounded anyway.  
            Makoto knew he hit Rin’s prostate when Rin bit down on his shoulder, hard; nearly hard enough to draw blood. He hissed in pain and Rin pulled back, kissing him lightly all over his neck in apology. Makoto kept thrusting, avoiding that spot until he felt himself getting closer. He thrust faster, hitting that spot over and over. He reached down to stoke his red-headed lover’s throbbing erection. He kissed Rin with a near crushing force as he came, moaning into their kiss. Rin came as soon as he felt Makoto filling his insides with his hot seed. As Rin came down from his high, he pulled out and collapsed beside him.  
            He pulled Rin tightly against him, rubbing his nose against his head. Rin turned to him and curled so he was against Makoto’s chest. “You were really into it today. It was like I saw a whole new side of you,” Makoto could see the tips of his ears go red. “I liked it.”  
            “You don’t often let me take control,” He chuckled and kissed the top of Rin’s head. “And those panties looked really sexy on you.”  
            Rin snuggled closer. “I just thought we could try something new once in a while. Don’t get use to it though!”  
            Makoto smiled down at his lover before closing his eyes to sleep. “I’ll try and keep that in mind.”  
             
  
  



End file.
